


No Trespassing

by Rhinozilla



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Camaraderie, Family, Gen, Team Family, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinozilla/pseuds/Rhinozilla
Summary: Set between Jesus and Daryl escaping Negan's compound and Rick and Co coming to Hilltop in the season 7 mid-season finale. It was only a matter of time before Greg showed up and demanded that Daryl leave Hilltop. Unsurprisingly, Maggie and Sasha are not having any of that. Somewhat surprisingly, neither is Enid.





	

Word spread pretty quickly through Hilltop. Only a handful of people actually saw Daryl come back with Jesus, but they had seen the bodies that Sasha and Maggie brought with them two weeks ago. They knew what the Saviors were capable of, and they knew that Daryl had been taken.

They had never seen someone actually escape Negan’s compound and survive, never mind escape with no apparent injuries at all. Jesus had warned Sasha and Maggie as much before leaving them in the trailer to catch up privately: that curiosity was already getting to everybody, and that meant Greg was not going to be far behind.

Maggie had had tempered rage under the tears of relief at Daryl’s safe return; her expression left no mystery as to how Greg’s reaction would be received.

But…like clockwork…

They managed to get half an hour to themselves, just the four of them in the trailer. Enid had busied herself with chopping up vegetables. Maggie, Sasha, and Daryl were all really close. They had been through something traumatic together. They were all hurting in ways that she couldn’t really relate to. So she almost felt intrusive as they spoke softly to each other at the table.

Sasha was inspecting the bullet wound through Daryl’s shoulder, choosing to cut the back of the shirt open rather than make Daryl take it off. Maggie was sitting in front of him, holding both his hands in her own as they spoke together. She didn’t seem to mind how all of Daryl’s bangs were basically covering his eyes completely. Having hair in her eyes was one of Enid’s pet peeves, but between his bangs and the careful way Sasha was making sure no more of Daryl’s back was exposed than was necessary…Enid figured it was another defense mechanism or security blanket of sorts.

Like she had any room to speak on that.

So she looked away, heaping a plate of cut tomatoes, cucumbers, and bell peppers and putting it on the table with them. Daryl was on it immediately, and Maggie gave Enid a relieved and appreciative smile. The knock on the door made that smile vanish.

Without waiting for an answer, the door opened, and Greg stepped up into the trailer. In the time it took for him to do that, Maggie had stood up and put herself between the two men, and Sasha had closed the hole in Daryl’s shirt, holding it closed with her fist. Daryl had just gone rigid, staring at Greg. Enid wasn’t sure what to do, so she just stayed where she was on the other side of the table from Maggie, near Daryl’s side.

Greg’s eyes glanced at Maggie and then directly went to Daryl. “Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

“Can we not do this now?” Sasha groaned. “It’s been a day.”

“You got that right; it’s been a day.” Greg put his hands on his hips with a huff. “I thought I made myself clear. You two are lucky I didn’t throw you out for all the trouble you’ve caused and—“ He caught sight of Enid. “—and who the Hell are you?”

Enid swallowed. “I’m with them.”

“I can see that,” Greg stated flatly. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Maggie—“ she started.

Maggie intercepted. “Enough. She’s staying. So is Daryl.”

Greg tossed up his hands and looked around. “I’m sorry. I guess I missed the memo.” He rounded on Maggie, pointing at her. “I’m still in charge here, which means I say who stays within these walls. Now, fine, I’m a stand up guy, so I’m letting you stay here because of your condition.” He said the word with distaste, and Enid felt anger flash fresh in her chest. “And I’m tolerating you two—“ he pointed his index and pinkie fingers at Sasha and Enid. “But I’m putting my foot down on harboring a bona fide fugitive from Negan’s camp.”

Daryl made to stand up, but Sasha gentled him down with one hand on his shoulder. Sasha’s eyes were liquid fire as she stared at Greg.

“You unbelievable bastard,” Sasha hissed.

Daryl did stand up then, and despite how ragged and exhausted he looked, his size was intimidating enough to squash whatever retort Greg had for Sasha.

“Listen, jackass,” Daryl seethed. “You may think you’re safe here, makin’ deals and bending over for the Saviors, but you’re not. Soon as they decide you ain’t worth the trouble, they’ll raze this place to the ground. You’d be the first body on the pile.”

Greg recovered himself, and his expression hardened. “Well that day will be a little farther away if you aren’t here to incriminate us. Besides, if Negan broke you and you still—“

Maggie cut in between them, right in Greg’s face. “Walk away from us.”

Her voice was low, calm, but thick with anger.

Greg gave a mock laugh.

“Ain’t broken—“ Daryl started, but Maggie repeated herself over him.

“Walk away from us.” She narrowed her eyes. “This is our home, and you’re trespassing.”

“Trespass—“

Before she knew what she was doing, Enid slid to stand beside Maggie, their arms touching.

“You heard her. Get out,” she said, hating how her voice quivered, not as steeled as Maggie’s.

The message got across, however, and Greg seemed to realize he was outnumbered.

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over. We’ll talk again when you all are feeling a little more rational.” He huffed and backed up, stepping out of the trailer and slamming the door after himself.

Maggie deflated, the bravado draining her a bit. She sat down, and Enid rubbed her shoulder. Sasha folded her arms and glared at the door.

“That pompous ass…” she growled.

Maggie tapped her fingertips on the table. “Daryl, sit down and eat something. Need to get your strength up for what’s coming.”

Anger was still making Daryl’s edges sharp, but he sank to his seat. Enid’s neck felt hot, not used to the confrontation, not sure why Greg got under her skin so quickly. Just the way he’d spoken to them…She looked to Sasha, to Daryl, to Maggie. She couldn’t let that stand.

They were her family now…You stuck up for family.


End file.
